1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a silver halide light-sensitive material, more particularly, to a silver halide light-sensitive material which is specially designed to faithfully reproduce images and letters and to methods involving the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silver halide light-sensitive materials which have an antihalation layer for improving the sharpness of images have hitherto been known. However, antihalation layers known so far are decolorized or stripped in the course of development, and methods of providing these antihalation layers have some defects. One of defect is that the dyes used for preventing halation contaminate processing solutions and washing water, and, thus, are liable to cause environmental pollution. Another defect is that since an antihalation layer having very low spectral reflectance can only be prepared using a high concentration of a soluble dye, an adjacent silver halide emulsion layer is desensitized or is rendered soft in contrast thereby.